pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (UltimateCartoonsFanatic3013 Style) - Trailers/Transcripts
Trailer 1 *(The Mancini Family are Eating) *Jane Mancini: So, how was the first day of school? *Romantic Heart Skunk: It was fine, I guess. *Sweet Heart Mouse (Narrating): Do you ever look at someone and wonder what is going on inside their head? *Treat Heart Pig: Did you guys pick up on that? *Marge Simpson: Sure did. *Proud Heart Cat: Something's wrong. *Treat Heart Pig: We're gonna find out what's happening, but we'll need support. Signal the husband. *(Jane Mancini Clears her Throat) *(Hockey Game Plays) *(Jane Mancini Clears her Throat Louder) *George Wilson: Uh-oh. She's looking at us. What did she say? *Timon: Huh? Oh, uh, sorry, sir. No one was listening. *George Wilson: Is it garbage night? Uh, we left the toilet seat up. What? What is it, woman? What? *Treat Heart Pig: Signal him again. *Michael Mancini: Ah, so, Romantic Heart, how was school? *Memetchi: Seriously? *Treat Heart Pig: You've gotta be kidding me! *The Queen of Hearts: For this we gave up that Brazilian helicopter pilot? *(UltimateCartoonsFanatic3013 Productions) *(Angelica Pickles Touches a Button) *Romantic Heart Skunk: School was great, all right? *Yakko Warner: What was that? I thought you said we were gonna act casual. *Jane Mancini: Romantic Heart, is everything okay? *(Romantic Heart Skunk Scoffs) *Timon: Sir, she just rolled her eyes at us. *George Wilson: All right. Make a show of force. I don't wanna have to put the foot down. *Timon: No! Not the foot! *Michael Mancini: Romantic Heart, I do not like this new attitude. *Loyal Heart Dog: Oh, I'll show you attitude, old man. *Yakko Warner: No. No, no, no. Breathe. *(Loyal Heart Dog Punches Yakko Warner and Hits a Button) *Romantic Heart Skunk: What is your problem? Just leave me alone! *Timon: Sir, reporting high levels a sass. *George Wilson: Take it to deaf con 2. *Timon: Deaf con 2. *Michael Mancini: I don't know where this disrespectful attitude came from. *Loyal Heart Dog: You want a piece of this, Pops? *Romantic Heart Skunk: Yeah, well, well-- *George Wilson: Prepare the foot! *Timon: Keys to safety position. *(Everyone Puts in Key) *Timon: Ready to launch on your command, sir! *(Michael Mancini and Romantic Heart Skunk Look at Each Other Angrily) *(Loyal Heart Dog Screams) *Romantic Heart Skunk: Just shut up! *George Wilson: Fire! *Michael Mancini: That's it. Go to your room. *Timon: The foot is down. The foot is down. *(Everyone Cheers) *George Wilson: Good job, gentlemen. That could've been a disaster. *Proud Heart Cat: Well, that was a disaster. *From the minds of Movies... *(The Queen of Hearts Pushes a Button) *Apu Nahasapeemapetilon: Come. Fly with me, Gatinha. *(Girls Sigh) *Inside Out (UltimateCartoonsFanatic3013 Style) *Coming Soon to YouTube. Trailer 2 *Jane Mancini: So, Romantic Heart, how was the first day of school? *Romantic Heart Skunk: Fine, I guess. *Treat Heart Pig: Did you guys pick up on that? *Marge Simpson: Sure did. *Proud Heart Cat: Something's wrong. *Treat Heart Pig: Signal the husband. *Jane Mancini: (Clear throat) *George Wilson: Uh-oh. She's looking at us. What did she say? *Timon: Uh, sorry, sir! No one was listening! *George Wilson: Is it garbage night? We left the toilet seat up? What is it, woman? What? *Sweet Heart Mouse: I'm Sweet Heart Mouse. This is Pepe Le Pew. That's Loyal Heart Dog. *Loyal Heart Dog: What? *Sweet Heart Mouse: This is Angelica Pickles. And that's Yakko Warner. *Yakko Warner: (Screaming) *Sweet Heart Mouse: We're Romantic Heart's emotions. These are Romantic Heart's memories. They're mostly happy you'll notice, not to brag. *Pepe Le Pew: I wanted to maybe hold one..? *Sweet Heart Mouse: What happened? Pepe! *Yakko Warner: She did something to the memory! *Jane Mancini: Is everything okay? *Romantic Heart Skunk: I dunno. *Yakko Warner: Change it back, Yellow Mouse! *Sweet Heart Mouse: I'm trying! *Pepe Le Pew: Sweet Heart, no! Please! *Sweet Heart Mouse: Let it go! *Yakko Warner: The core memories! *Sweet Heart Mouse: No, no, no, no! *Loyal Heart Dog: Can I say that curse word now? *Angelica Pickles: What do we do now? *Yakko Warner: Nothing's working! Why isn't it working? *Angelica Pickles: We have a major problem. *Yakko Warner: Oh, I wish Sweet Heart was here. *Sweet Heart Mouse: We can fix this! We just have to get back to headquarters. *Pepe Le Pew: That's long term memory. You could get lost in there. *Sweet Heart Mouse: Think positive! *Pepe Le Pew: Okay, I'm positive you will get lost in there. *Yakko Warner: What was that? Was it a bear? *Angelica Pickles: There are no bears in San Francisco. *Loyal Heart Dog: I saw a really hairy guy. He looked like a bear. *Sweet Heart Mouse: This place is huge! Imagination Land? No way! Dream Productions? Makiko! She's right there! I loved you in Fairy Dream Adventure Part 7. Okay, bye. I love you. *(From the minds behind Movies) *Sweet Heart Mouse: We can't focus on what's going wrong. There's always a way to turn things around! *Angelica Pickles: It's broccoli! *Loyal Heart Dog: Congratulations, San Francisco! You've ruined pizza! *Hulk: Who's the birthday girl? *Romantic Heart Skunk: (Yells) *Yakko Warner: Brain freeze! *Sweet Heart Mouse: Hang on! Romantic Heart, here we come! Category:Inside Out Trailers Category:Trailers Category:Transcripts Category:UltimateCartoonsFanatic3013